A Magical Pair
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Two magical creatures meet, in a world full of possibilities. A saved roleplay scene.


**A little treat to spice up my fanfiction collection, is this sweet little crossover idea revolving around Inside Out's most precious gem and surprise, Bing Bong. I fell in love with this one roleplay I did on deviantart, in Disneyrp-Old-and-New. A while back before the water talent's admin had to leave. So I spared this before it would get lost in the depths of deviantart as most comments do!**

 **A beautiful friendship can blossom from this ~ As to how this would work - _uh..._ knowing the Disney Universe, with some help, anything is possible!**

 **You can call this a collaboration done between me (as Bing Bong) and Silvermist. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, candy wrappers, I'll never get outta here!" cried a frantic voice from near a creak, through the blades of grass.

The small, navy blue haired fairy poked her head up at the booming voice from the creature far bigger then she. Who was here? She fluttered her wings and lifted slightly into the air to notice the pink blur of an odd-looking creature. She blinked - fearful. Was this something dangerous to Never Fairies? Or perhaps an animal loose from an Animal-Talent?

It was pink, smelled of sugar, looked of sugar but was an elephant, with a cat's tail. He wore a jacket like a clumsy would and a hat. He had bright green eyes that looked around, amazed.

The small fairy blinked her brown eyes - her navy blue hair reached to below her waist and her pale skin, Her plush lips and her twisty one shoulder strapped blue dress that moved to her ankles. He looked amazed - and so was she to see such an odd creature and smell such a strong scent.

She flew up close suddenly, coming face-to-face with the creature.  
 _  
"Did you get lost from Fawn or another animal-talent fairy?"_ She blurted out.

"Wuh!" he startled when this light suddenly darted up in front of him.

"...wh-whoa! Whoa..." he backed up a little but he kept staring.

Never had he seen something like this before.

"...I uh... talkin' to me…?" he asked, flustered.

 _"Yeah - you! I think you might have gotten loose from Fawn .. shes always taking care of weird looking rabbit thingys. You remind me of that."_

She blinked at him. _"How did you get all the way to the creek, little guy?"_

Her voice rang like bells.

Full of wonder, he rose a hand to her to see if it was real... At the pretty chimes, he was able to understand them...

"...I'm an... elephant..." he drawled, waking up after a second. "...actually. I dunno what you're talkin' about but... I am... lookin' for someone..." he said, still amazed.

An elephant? Was that another clumsy thing that she hadn't heard about yet? She quickly darted from the hand that reached to her - fearful of being squished.  
 _  
"Hey! Look but don't touch, you!"_ She huffed - quickly drawing herself back in.

 _"Looking for someone?"_ she then asked. _"Who are you looking for? Is it a certain type of fairy? I heard from the babbling brook there was a new arrival coming in! And your here at just that time! So spooky."_ She grinned, dragging herself back on topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, immediately pulling his hand away and hid it behind him. "I just...never seen someone like ya before... I'm uh~uh...w-well no... She's a little girl... Riley... Oh! Riley! Have ya seen her? I dunno any fairies... Y-you're a fairy?"

 _"I don't think I've heard of a Riley yet. No clumsies have visited Neverland lately - the brook would have told me interesting news like that!"_ She fluttered her wings, twirling so that sparkles radiated from her small body. _"Yep! A water-talent to be in fact."_

He felt very defeated and hung his head a little. "...oh..."

But then, his very spirit lit up at her mere presence as she twirled gracefully. "A water talent? What's that?"

" _Oh, dewdrop - I'm so glad you asked!"_ She beamed happy - her body giving off a bright golden glow in pride and happiness to have someone interested in her. She fluttered near the creak, and moved her hands to the water, lifting it in a bubble and popping it, creating a swirl of the stray fluid - swirling it around him before exploding it into light rain away from them. _"I can do all sorts of things with water!"_ She grinned. _"Even skate on it if I wanted to!"_

At her enthusiasm, this creature smiled and watched with great awe as she fluttered to the creak. He had seen many amazing things already but nothing as pure as this. He never felt this happy for a time, mostly running. Right here, it felt like home in Imagination Land. When she lifted a water bubble and swirled it round, it seemed to dance around him. Never had he met a fairy before, but she reminded him of Joy since she was so bright. Playfully, he started to play tag with the swirl before it exploded into a drizzle. He laughed, excitedly.

"That! Oh that! That was amazing! Ya can? S-skate? Oh... Riley loved to skate..." he said in a wistful sort of way, remembering all the joyful memories of Hockey.

She giggled softly, the laugh sounding like tinging bells. _"Yes - I can skate!"_ She grinned, moving once again to the creek, stepping on the surface of the water and moving gracefully - almost like figure skating across the top. She did a twirl on one foot, moving away from the water as she finished, landing in front of him again. _"I can do so many things.."_ She dazed off - before blinking. _"Who's Riley? You keep bringing her up! Ooh- is she your clumsy friend perhaps?"_

He observed the entire artistic dance over the water when it wasn't ice. "Wow!"

Upon a sudden, when she asked of Riley, his smile diminished a little and then his eyes fell to the rippling brook. He tapped his fingers, to think.

"Ah- ... w-well... she um... yeah, she's a friend of mine. Well, we used to be." he said as he scratched behind his head, shyly.

She noticed the sadness in his face, she picked a leaf off the ground and handed it to him - like a tissue almost. _"Do you need this?"_ She tilted her head.

He felt rude if he didn't take it, so he did. But he did feel very sad when he thought of Riley. Softly, he sat down in the grass. There was a sniffle as he used the top of his long trunk to wipe his eye. That was when a small wrapped taffy had rolled off his trunk and fell into the grass.

"I-I'm okay..." he said, looking down at the small leaf he had in his gloved paw.

The small fairy blinked and curiously fluttered down to the wrapped treat.

 _"Did this just come out of your eye? Do you need a nursing talent?"_ She asked immediately - that was really unnatural to cry candy. Wrapped candy. _"I could get one for you! You don't look that good!"_

"...yeah... But I've always cried candy." he explained.

In his eyes, they were clearly real tears in them, which would be baffling to anybody. But they quickly dried.

"That's just... how I am. I'm okay, really!" he began to calm down again. "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean to scare ya…"  
 _  
"It's okay, dewdrop! I know you're sad at the loss of your clumsy."_ She patted his back softly. _"I'd fly backwards if I could."_ She said softly to him, putting a smile on her face.

He looked at her as she came and softly smiled thankfully back as his eyes warmed up.

"It's...it's okay." he said, slowly standing up again.

He still had the tiny leaf though but then he looked to his small, colored paper flower on his collar and tucked it between the blue petal and the yellow one.

 _"Wow! What a flower on your suit! Did a garden fairy grow it for you? I wonder what kinda flower that is..I could probably ask Iris and her big book of flowers."_

She fluttered close to look at it.

He let her, feeling sentimental again.

"Aw, nah. Riley made it. With all of her favorite colors!"


End file.
